Userpage Format
' Name:' Summer Jordan Age: 27 Species: Deviant Faction: Deviants Powers/Skills: Teleportation (or ‘jumping’ as she calls it) Appearance: 5’10” 180 lbs. Blonde hair, blue eyes Personality: Kind, bitter/holds a grudge easy, easily frightened, naïve, trusting, open minded, thoughtful, genuine Weaknesses: Not quick or speedy, easily manipulated by emotions, still holds guilt about not saving her sister or family leading her to want to save everyone (puts herself at risk), has never tried to teleport somewhere she hasn’t seen first (unsure if she is able or not) Other: Born in Etowah, Tennessee, Summer is the younger sister of the 15 year old who caught a spoon falling off her table with her mind 15 years ago. Summer was 12 at the time and saw it happen, and has experienced everything that has happened since her sister made that move so long ago. Prior to that experience, her sister hadn’t done anything like that at least in front of Summer, and at first, Summer was jealous. A media firestorm went off and her sister was like a celebrity and got all the attention. Then came the deviants who used their powers in a negative way. It wasn’t too long before her sister was blamed for everything and sought after. Summer and her family had to hide, and once again Summer hated her for what she’d done. Her family got captured eventually and grilled about whether or not they had abilities. Summer had yet to discover any and despite some mild torture they couldn’t tell that she was anything remarkable, just as she claimed. They let her and her parents go, but they never released her sister that she knew. Summer can only believe her sister was killed. She wasn’t so jealous anymore. It was a few years after that, when Summer was 18, that she discovered her own ability. From the time she was about 14, Summer would wake to find herself somewhere she didn’t fall asleep. Everyone, her parents, she herself, attributed this to sleep walking. One day when she was 18 though and still living with her parents, they were screaming at each other. Summer had locked herself into her closet and put her hands over her ears. When she moved them, the screams were different and there were other loud voices. Panic set in. She had no idea if it was the people who had captured them before because of her sister or deviants coming to rob them or what, so she closed her eyes and pressed her hands to her head again, willing with everything to be somewhere else. She blacked out briefly but when she peeled back her eyes and her hands, she wasn’t in the closet. She was in the shed out back and locked in from the outside. Confused, she banged on the door for a while, trying to get out. Panic trying to set in again, she tried what she had done in the closet, and concentrated as hard as she could on being just outside the shed. When she opened her eyes again, now feeling nauseous, she was between the shed and the back door to her house, laying on the yard. In 9 years, she has honed and practiced enough with her power to not black out and aim pretty well. She still has to put her hands to her head and concentrate, and can’t go a great distance, but it’s a power nonetheless. A lot has happened in those 9 years besides honing her power however. Summer has just about lost all her childhood memories, whether from her power causing memory loss or her own attempts to block everything related to her sister caused it, she has no idea. She has also had some minor plastic surgery to repair some evidence of torture done to her face, and dyes her hair. Like she's trying to forget who she was and be someone else...